Call Me Maybe
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka's friends drag him to a club, because they think he needs to find himself a boyfriend. But the moment they arrive they abandon him.


**Title: **Call Me Maybe  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre: **AU, romance  
**Word count: **1480words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the song Call me Maybe

Birthday fic for Kat-Himesama and Elysis. Sorry it's so late girls, belated happy b-day!

* * *

**Call Me Maybe?**

When Tezuka's friends asked him why he didn't have a girlfriend he didn't mind telling them he was homosexual. When they asked him why he didn't have a boyfriend he shrugged. Same reason why a guy didn't have a girlfriend, he just never met a guy that he liked in such a way. He tried going out a few times with different people, but it just never worked out. When one of his friends decided he was too old to be without a lover and they would help him Tezuka protested. Within half an hour he found himself at the biggest gay club of Tokyo.

Tezuka knew this wasn't a good idea. His friends all brought their girlfriends and he knew at least one of them would get flirted with by a homosexual girl. The guys, who would most probably get very drunk, would get pissed and it would all end in a fight. Since they had all left him by himself as soon as they had entered the club, Tezuka decided not to be bothered by them. He would leave as soon as things would start to get uncomfortable.

He was casually sitting at the bar, drinking a beer, while he looked around and tried to find out if there was anybody interesting around. He didn't really like meeting guys at a club like this one. Not only were there heterosexual guys, so you never really knew is a guy was gay as well, but more important was that you couldn't have a normal conversation with the loud music. How could you ever get to know someone while you had to shout to get the other's name?

Tezuka walked around a little. This place was so big that he lost sight of his friends. He didn't mind it, this way he could check some guys out himself, without his mates pushing him to talk to someone.

_You're in my way._

When he heard loud cheering he looked up. It seemed like someone was doing really well on the dance floor. Tezuka tried to catch a glimpse of that person. Being tall did have advantages sometimes. He could see how a pretty boy in very short shorts and a shirt that seemed too big for him was dancing. The moment the dancing boy heard the cheering he looked up and stopped dancing. There were a few people who shouted for more, but it looked like the boy was embarrassed.

Tezuka had to admit that it had been a long time since he had seen a beautiful man like him, but he learned from the past that the good looking ones weren't always the best lovers. They loved the attention from others too much. It never lasted long.

_It's hard to look right at you, baby_

Tezuka turned away from the dance floor and found himself a nice seat somewhere at the lounge. There were a lot of couples around, but also some singles. He hoped he could chat a little with one of the others, but it wasn't so easy. He was one of the only ones that was on his own. Most others were with friends and where chatting loudly to be able to hear each other. Tezuka sipped his beer while he waited for an opportunity to start a conversation.

A few minutes passed, but Tezuka was still drinking his beer. He was wondering if he should leave already or that he should go back to the bar when suddenly a man stood in front of him. Tezuka looked up and noticed it was the beautiful boy that had been dancing not too long ago. He smiled, showing two bright blue eyes. Without a word he handed Tezuka a piece of paper and disappeared into the crowd again.

Flabbergasted Tezuka looked at the paper in his hands. There was a phone number scribbled on it.

_So call me maybe?_

Tezuka finished his beer and put glass down. Again he looked at the paper. Should he call? The guy who gave it surely was good looking. But then again, maybe he gave his number too a lot of people. Or worse, he had gotten this number from one of the guys around, but he wasn't interested, so he handed it to a random person? Tezuka decided not to call the number. Instead he took his phone and sent a text message.

_This is crazy!_

_'You just gave me your number. _

_Does that mean you're thirsty? _

_Can I buy you one of those colourful cocktails?'_

Tezuka almost hated himself for doing this. Really, what was he trying to do? Flirting with a text message with a guy he had only seen for a few seconds? But it had been really hard not to look at that man. But then again, why was he assuming he would drink cocktails? They were really popular at this club, but didn't drink them himself either. Maybe because most flashy people drank those drinks? But this guy hadn't been flashy, he was just very good looking.

When his phone buzzed Tezuka thought it were his friends, asking where he had run off to. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was an unknown number.

_'LOL. Just a coke please._

_Last time I got drunk at this club I almost got raped.'_

Tezuka's eyes widened. His words had been more stupid than he could have imagined. Had he already ruined things? No, this was a joke. He was asking for coke. This guy only acted very casual, like they knew each other very well. Should he act the same? He stared at his phone for a minute until he decided he had to reply. Now.

_'Wasn't planning to do that. _

_Unless you want me to. _

_On my way to the bar. _

_Where can I deliver that coke?'_

He pressed the 'send' button and looked at his phone until the message was gone. Tezuka put the phone away and made his way to the bar as he promised. It wasn't easy, the place was crowded. When he finally reached the bar there were a lot of people waiting in line to get themselves a drink. Tezuka was a patient person, but this really took a long time.

'Hi handsome,' said a man next to him suddenly. His hair was rather long and he was wearing make-up. 'Buy me a drink? I'll dance with you afterwards! Promise.'

'I'm getting a drink for someone else already,' answered Tezuka. 'And I don't like dancing.'

The man chuckled. 'We can do something else if you want. Your boyfriend doesn't have to know.'

_And all the other boys,_

_try to chase me_

Tezuka had never been happier to receive a text message. He excused himself from the man that had been talking to him and he turned away.

_'Outside? _

_What about we go to another place_

_where we can actually talk? _

_Buy me a drink there?'_

Tezuka replied that he thought it was a good idea and he made his way to the exit. At least he wasn't the only one who thought it was impossible to talk in this place. He looked for his friends, but only found one of them going crazy on the dance floor. It was probably best to leave him be. Besides, Tezuka didn't want people to know he knew the idiot. He would probably had to take the drunk man home and he had other plans right now.

When he stepped outside he saw the young man in shorts leaning against a wall, waiting for him. He waved when he noticed Tezuka walking out of the door.

_I took no time with the fall_

'Fuji Syuusuke,' he introduced himself.

'Tezuka Kunimitsu,' Tezuka answered. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You looked out of place in there,' said Fuji. 'Almost like you were a heterosexual, feeling awkward around all the guys who fancy guys. But when I noticed you looked at me I knew that wasn't true. Were you abandoned or did you just not like this club?'

Tezuka wondered how this guy knew so much about him. 'Both,' he replied. 'My friends were all over the place and I don't like big clubs like this. When did I look at you?'

'When I was dancing!' laughed the blue-eyed man. 'I felt someone was looking at me. Not the way all the others look at me. I turned around to see who it was and then I saw you walking away. It had to be you.'

'I thought you were interesting,' said Tezuka, feeling a little stupid. He didn't really understand this guy, but talking to him felt comfortable.

Once again Fuji laughed. 'So are you! Shall we go? I know a gay bar which is very nice. I'll tell you more interesting things about me. Besides, you owe me a drink.'

Tezuka smiled. 'Let's go.'


End file.
